Harry Potter and the Stone of Darkness
by heradeiia
Summary: The war of Light and Darkness has begun yet again. Harry Potter must break a curse -- but the price might be too high. Could he do it and save the Wizarding World? Or would he fail and shroud the future into Darkness?
1. Disclaimer and Author's Notes

__

(Note: The following disclaimer is applied to all of the chapters in this work of fanfiction.)

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark and infringement is intended.

Summary: The war between Light and Darkness has begun yet again. Harry Potter must break a curse - but the price might be too high. Could he do it and save the Wizarding World? Or would he fail and shroud the future in Darkness?

****

Author's Notes: Hey there! My very first Harry Potter fic! If you want to flame me, please make it constructive and i'll be really glad. Well then, read on! There's no time to waste!

Special thanks to my beta-reader/sister, baru-chan. Please read her fics, she did half of this fic as well as correct my horrid grammar. lol. 

*heradeiia


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Stone of Darkness

__

See beginning for disclaimer.

Chapter 1 - The Meeting and Letters

Albus Dumbledore accompanied by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (in human form), Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid were marching towards Dumbledore's office. When they were in front of the stone gargoyle, Dumbledore muttered _Ice Mice_ for the password_._ The guard moved aside. They started climbing the moving spiral staircase that led to a polished oak door. Dumbledore opened it magically and ushered all of them in. Everybody sat down at the chairs provided at a long table. Each of them had their own goblets of wine over a coaster with a picture of a phoenix in it. 

"Welcome back, my dear friends," Dumbledore said, beaming. Although he was very old, there was strong power in his voice and eyes. "The meeting is now in session. Our last meeting happened fourteen years ago, when Voldemort was still active and alive. And now, we're going to do it again."

He raised his goblet of wine and said, "The Order of the Phoenix" and everyone followed. 

"The war had started again," Dumbledore continued, "the war of good and evil. We are doing this for the wizarding world. You all should know that our plan would only succeed if we all work together. We all should know how to love and trust each other selflessly and we will be one." 

Every one was quiet. 

Mundungus Fletcher broke the silence by snorting like a pig. He was a very strange person, indeed. Some of the members stifled a laugh. He took no notice of this, though. "Albus, are we going to recruit new members?"

Dumbledore stared at Fawkes. "Well, Fawkes, who are we going to recruit?"

Fawkes made a weird sound and gold letters came out of his mouth. The letters formed the words - _Harry Potter. _Every one was shocked, including Dumbledore himself but he didn't show it much.

"Him!" Snape spat out, speaking for the first time. Fawkes gave him a dirty look. 

"That's what Fawkes said, Severus," Dumbledore said sternly, looking at him in the eye. Snape was looking very cross.

"But Albus, Harry is just a child, I don't think - " Sirius cut in.

"I trust Harry can do this," Dumbledore said firmly as he cut Sirius off. He waved his hand and a parchment, a quill and an inkbottle appeared in front of him. He scribbled something on it and gave it to Fawkes. "Please give this to Harry," and with that, Fawkes flew out of the window.

"Now, Hagrid, kindly...." The meeting continued. 

* * *

Harry Potter was lying in his bed in the middle of the night, resting. But he wasn't sleeping, though, just taking a rest. The Dursley's were treating him as if he was a house elf.

(Harry was wondering what Hermione would think about that. He shuddered at the sudden idea that she'd start a campaign like S.P.E.W. for people who were being treated like house elves.)

For Harry, sleeping was worse than doing his chores. He'd rather wash Dudley's smelly underwear than to have those horrible dreams. Sometimes he'd see his parent's death, Muggles and wizards being tortured and killed, the mirthless laugh of Lord Voldemort, Death Eater meetings about plotting a murder on him and the last and most horrible one: Cedric's death. 

Cedric Diggory died on the Triwizard Tournament held on Hogwarts. Harry was _very _convinced that it was his entire fault.

Harry's alarm clock began to ring, and realized that he was officially fifteen at the moment. He was too lazy to reach out his hand for the clock so he thought, "Blow up, you stupid thing!" Then the weirdest thing happened: The thing _did_ blow up. He tried to blow up some of Dudley's old toys (it didn't matter, they're already ruined) and it worked. Strange. 

Harry sighed and stood up. He crossed the room and opened his clothes closet so he could see his own reflection (Dudley's old mirror was in it. He gave it to Harry just because its frame was rusting). He had changed, indeed. He was taller, thinner, he started to have stubble and his eye bags were turning into an awful shade of purple because of his lack of sleep. But his jet-black hair was unruly and flying in every direction possible like always. He sang a song for himself while staring at the person that was he.

__

"Happy birthday to you,  
You belong to the zoo  
With the monkeys and the donkeys,  
Happy bir -"

Harry stopped. Gross. His voice was just - ugh. His voice was beginning to - _crack!_ He sighed again.

Harry sat by the windowsill, waiting for Hedwig to come back. He really missed her. She was the only living thing under the Dursley's roof that could cheer him up. Then out of the blue, he saw six owls having a race - their finish line was his window. He opened the window quickly and ducked under his bed as the owls landed on his bed with a loud _thud _(actually, one of them didn't look like an owl, it was huge_)_.

He snatched Pig, Ron's owl before it would start attacking him. "Shut up, Pig! You'll wake the Muggles up!" Harry hissed. Then the weird thing happened again: Pig _did _shut up. Harry shivered. _Life is just getting weirder and weirder. _He decided he'd start opening his gifts. He opened the package Pig gave. Obviously, it was from Ron. He read the letter first.

__

Harry,

Hi! What's up? Happy Birthday! I hope the Muggles haven't tortured you, you know, because of the incident that happened last summer when we tried to pick you up by Floo. Anyways, take care of yourself. You-Know-Who is back and I've been getting the creeps. 

Oh and since Percy got a bonus from work, he shared some money with us. I bought you a necklace -and no, don't look at me like that! - _that turns black when someone evil is near you. Don't worry, it doesn't look girlie. Take a look at it and I bet you'll like it. Don't ruin it, though, the worse is going to happen if its destroyed (the store owner told me that his friend once destroyed his and someone died) so please, please, please, take care of it. _

Try to enjoy yourself as much as possible!

Ron

P.S. The necklace will only work when you wear it.  
P.P.S. Percy entered a brief state of depression when he found out about Barty Crouch. He's almost out of it, though, which is a pity, since he's starting to act like a pompous ass again. (Here, Harry sniggered.)  
_P.P.P.S. Fred and George are acting weird. They're having an advance review for their N.E.W.T.'s Wonder if it's for their joke shop.  
P.P.P.P.S. Hermione went to Bulgaria with Viktor Krum. _

Harry looked at the necklace and smiled. Ron was right - he _did_ like it. Its chain was silver and its pendant was circle with a sort of emerald green stone in the middle. He wore it and went to the mirror. The color went okay with his eyes. 

He then saw a box shaped like a book. Harry frowned. It was from Hermione. He wasn't looking forward to receiving a book. A letter was stuck to it.

It read:

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you're fine. Stop being guilty about Cedric's death, it's not your fault. Anyhow, I went to Bulgaria with Viktor. It was really fun being with him but we're only friends, just in case you're thinking **something**. _I pointed out that he's four years older than I am. Guess what? Ron is acting like a real jerk. He thinks I shouldn't have went with Viktor in Bulgaria. How stupid of him. _

Please take care of yourself, Harry. You-Know-Who is back and all that and I've been really nervous. By the way, I gave you something that you'll absolutely like.

Love from,  
Hermione

P.S. Please take care of yourself, Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione repeated her previous sentence. He reached for the book-shaped gift and tore off the gold wrapping paper and saw a box. _Well, at least it's not a book, _he thought and gasped as he opened the box. Inside was a Pensieve. There were instructions in a piece of paper, some were in English and some were in Bulgarian. Hermione probably got it in Bulgaria while she was with Viktor. "This is so cool, Hermione!" Harry said in awe. He'll start putting his memories later. 

He then unrolled a dirty piece of parchment. He didn't have to wonder who it was from because it was obvious it was from Hagrid. It said things like "Happy Birthday," "take care" and apologizing for not having a gift.

Harry didn't care if Hagrid had no gifts for him. Because Hagrid wasn't a person that you would call 'normal.' The most probable thing that he'd give Harry for a present were books that could bite your hands, rock cakes that could break your jaw and one time, after a crazy day, Harry dreamt that Hagrid gave him a Blast-Ended Skrewt as a birthday present.

Then there was another letter, but the owl still hasn't left. _It's probably expecting a reply,_ Harry thought. He looked at the parchment, and saw Sirius' untidy signature at the bottom.

__

Dear Harry,

You'll be seeing me soon. You probably got a letter from Dumbledore too, there's something important written in it. Oh, don't think I forgot it's your birthday. I hope you're happy. Don't let the Muggles get you.

Harry, you need to be very careful. Voldemort is getting more active, I heard. Always stick with your friends and when something weird or unusual happened, tell it to the Headmaster or me immediately.

I really have to go now; I have some important business to be finished - related to Voldemort.

Take care,  
Sirius

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment, several quills and an inkbottle under the loose floorboard of his bed. Then he started writing a letter back for Sirius, mentioning his weird ability of wandless magic (when he concentrated the alarm clock to blow up) and telepathy (when he ordered Pig to shut up). He tied the letter on Sirius' owl and its handsome wings spread open and soared out of the window.

There was a basket on his bed. He realized Errol brought it. There were cakes and toffee in it and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley's happy birthday card for him. When he opened one toffee (he was hungry), he saw a little piece of parchment. It was from Fred and George.

__

Hi Harry!

We stuck this letter while Mum isn't looking, so sorry if you almost swallowed the parchment…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

("Awesome!" Harry breathed when he saw the words 'happy birthday.' It was blinking different colors and different fonts after every two seconds).

__

Thanks for the money, Harry! The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is going to be the most famous joke shop in the world in no time! Mum's proud of us because she thinks that we're reviewing for our N.E.W.T.'s when in fact we were working for our shop! We also bought a new dress robe for Ron (just like what you said) and it's almost the most expensive one. He was so touched, he hugged us. But DON'T tell him we told that to you, he's going to be so mad. Well, gotta go, you know, to do business. 

Take care of yourself!!!

With special thanks and love,  
Fred and George

Harry laughed as the letter 'o' of the word 'love' was a face - a scowling and disgusted face.

Then there was another mail, it has the Hogwarts seal on it but it wasn't delivered by owl - it was delivered by a phoenix.

"Fawkes!" Harry said, shocked. There were a letter from the Headmistress and the list of books. He scanned the book list and saw that they need to bring a dress robe. _Do we really have to dance? _Harry thought, irritated. He then saw a personal letter from Dumbledore. Harry read it nervously.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

I would like to inform you that your presence is required at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be fetched by one of your professors five days from now. Please be ready by then.

Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Harry reread the letter over and over again. He wondered what's so important that he needs to go to Hogwarts earlier than usual…

A/N: That's all for chapter 1. I hope the letters didn't bore you. lol. The next chap is going to be interesting… NOT A SNAPE-MEETS-THE-DURSLEYS STORY!!! It's very unoriginal, you know...


End file.
